stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Honeybee
Frankie, carrying an elemental breath vibe, is affected by a pain flare, and every small breath he takes causes him agony. Vivi, with a space vibe added to his own ghost vibe, tries to to help. Setting: Vivi's house in the Orange District Timeline: During the Solar Flares * Vivi waters his garden U u U * Frankie wanders over to Vivi * Vivi hums a silly song while watering his delicate, precious flowers, minding his own business. U < U he just got intense pain flare but i want happy rp right now =n= WHAT OH NO! D8> vibe use = pain, and his vibe is connected to his breathing... this can be before... or after, or something =w= * Vivi would nurse him, use a vibe on him or something omg thats cute... maybe he should have pain vibe... sob <3 awwwww hoss said yes... what’s Vivi's flare?? 8Uc he has the space vibe in addition to his normal one ooo space ghost =w= * Frankie sneaks up on Vi >83 * Vivi O < O)!!! * Frankie holds his breath cause it doesn't hurt if he doesn't breath and also sneaking >83 Frankie grabs Vivi gently. Hah. * Vivi 8U "WAAAAAH, I HAVE A HOSE AND I WILL USE IT!......oh it's you, thank the gods, you scared me, dummy!" * Frankie "Pfftt-ng." Ng- Not going to laugh. "Sorry honeybunny, I couldn't help myself.," * Vivi "You know I could have hurt you with this hose, you don't know the things I can do when I get startled like that!" >8Uc Vivi is dangerous. Fear him >8UUUU * Frankie bites his lip to keep the laughter in at the sight of Vivi and his vicious weapon and takes tiny gasps through his teeth. "Ah, that’s truly terrifying, sweety," his soft voice is full of humor. terrifying >u< * Vivi crosses his arms "Of course it is! I'm the most terrifyin human being, you know?....Hey." He notices Frankie's unusual breathing, he throws the hose on the ground and places his hands on Frankie's chest "What's wrong? You seem out of breath." <:vc * Frankie The most terrifying?? He can't help himself, he laughs and exhales a stream of shadows that cuts off with a tiny whimper. Frankie resumes the short hiccuping gasps "Jus' bit'a flare trouble, darlin, not'ta worry~" * Vivi slightly freaks out when the stream of shadow comes out from Frankie's mouth "NOT'TA WORRY? Are you insane? Of course I will worry, a lot! What's happening to you? Maybe I could help you....yes, I will totally help you." * Frankie Despite his intense desire not to bother Vivi, he already feels marginally better at the offer of help... but he still refuses to make a big deal of this, it's just pain. He’s had worse. Just had to keep from talking too much, breathing too much. "Elemental breath vibe. Suddenly hurts ta use... ta breath." He's still quiet, trying to conserve words and not worry Vivi. * Vivi "Wha-?! well that's absolutely no good!" he's filled with worry and trying not to freak out " I don't wanna see you in pain like that. I’ll use my vibe so it doesn't hurt, at least while you’re here." Vivi didn't care Frankie didn't seem that much in pain, the thought of him even being slightly bothered by something made him worry and want to help. * Frankie thought Vivi only had that space vibe. "Canya really?" he asks hopefully, vision going white as he accidentally exhales flames- his whole body’s searing inside- But he doesn’t want to worry Vivi with his whining. Although... he really could use a hug right now... * Vivi "Yes of course I c-AAAHH!!" he gasps, Frankie was in pain. That was unacceptable, Vivi needed to do something NOW. He waves his hands around, calling his ghosties. They looked different now, little nebulae with derpy faces. "Let's see here, hmmm..." They fly towards Vivi and he grabs one, absorbing it into his body. "Alright come here Frankie, I will be your morphine" he said trying to joke. His hands glow pink with the borrowed healing vibe, and he places them on Frankie's chest, numbing the pain as long as they touch. * Frankie "Shh-shhh" he hushes Vivi as rainclouds flow from his mouth, managing not to stagger as what feel like knives cut through his lungs. "R-really, it's ok Vivi don't ya fret-" But even protesting hurts, and he focuses on inhaling and exhaling as little as possible while Vivi dances. "Morphine?" Painkillers hadn’t worked on this, from what he’d found, but he watches Vivi hopefully, staring at the promising pink glow. Frankie is drawn to it instantly, and takes up Vivi's hand, feeling the torment immediately let up. He gasps in relief as he clings to Vivi's hand. * Vivi smiles, still worried "No matter how many times you tell me that, I will still worry about you, dummy!" he looks at his hand glowing softly against his friend "How does it feel? Better? It's not much, nor permanent because it's not my vibe, but I will keep it up as long as you need it alright?...... But I must be touching you in order to work. I hope you don't mind me in your personal space." mama will make it all better sob * Frankie For a while, all he can do is inhale and exhale deep lungfuls of the beautiful air and bask in the wonderful pink vibe. As he breaths, pent up elements flow harmlessly from him, static, water, ice, light, even tiny cyclones. "It's- it hurt so much Vivi," he confesses deliriously with the relief. "Th-thank you so much," he manages between ragged joyful gulps. "Hhh- Yer too good to me Vivi- and yer silly, the very thought that I'd mind ya helping??" * Vivi chuckles, so relieved to know Frankie was alright now and that he was being this honest...huh, it was amusing to see him this truthful. "I'm so glad it's better!" he blushes and looks down, smiling goofily "Naw, I just love helping my friends!....ah, well...gosh, I don't know some people take personal space very seriously, so I gotta be careful sometimes, sorry" <83c You guys sleep together platonically all the time. Vivi you are silly. ilu he is worried okay? he can't think right. his brain is at full DERP * Frankie loves that derp brain /m\ * Frankie just keeps breathing steadily. He had taken the simple act for granted. Never again. "Vi, we sleep in the same bed least once a week. This don't bother me, darlin... Stil, sweet'a ya to worry." Frankie sighs gratefully and a stream of warm light fills the air, mind blank as he focuses of the wonderful feeling of it all, when it hits him suddenly- "Ah- Are you alright on vibe?? Do you need to dance, or what??" He has no idea how Vivi's vibe borrowing worked, but he would not have him exhausting himself for something stupid like this. * Vivi blushes even harder. Frankie was right, there was no need to even think about personal space between them, it was almost nonexistent. He scratches his head nervously, his other hand still on Frankie to keep away the pain "L-let me be a prude from time to time, okay? Geez." He waves his hand to dismiss Frankie’s concern "Don't worry about it, you see...I can only borrow vibes for certain periods of time. They last depending on how much I use them. When they run out, I have to take a really short break, build up vibe again, and then I can use them again." He points at his hand on Frankie's chest. "This is easy, I’ll be fine for a while, don't worry your silly head, alright?" * Frankie "Hah- Honey, if you wanna be a prude, you can be the most tightlaced fella in the city, I wouldn't dream of stoppin’ ya," he chuckles. He tended to think of Vivi as innocent, but he hasn't forgotten some of the more... informative images drifting through the net, and a few texts as well.. Hah. Prude. He sighs, smiles, and feels some of the tension fade now that the agony is gone. The room becomes pleasantly warm as he exhales naturally. "Alright then. I won't worry as long as ya don't hurt yourself, alright? You done enough of that fer me.." He shifts closer to Vivi and the glorious vibe.. Vivi's nebula * u * ooooooooh....... * Frankie toldya Vivi was pretty with this vibe * Vivi "I might become one of those, who knows??! Now that I seem to have you permission, anything could happen." He laughs like a goof at his own joking. "And gosh, it's fine, Frankie, sometimes people gotta feel pain in order to help the people they love. I didn't mind it because it helps you, but I'm more than safe right now, and pretty happy too!" He leans his head on Frankie's chest "Because you are not feeling pain now". weh....honeybee, this song is so cute owo it's such a cute song and CUTE DAMN FINE ROBOT DUDES - v - I think i love this song. and maybe this band a ton... me too ......a fuck lot ahhh damn its so beautiful with the harmonies... * Frankie relaxes at Vivi's last reassurance. "Permission? You yer own person, honeybunny. You do what you want. Even I'' know that much," he sits back with a grin, feeling impossibly better. "... seems like all this flare bullshit don't matter when I visit ya..." He sits there, happy to do nothing for a while, not hurting, not needing to help anyone or remember past traumas... what a beautiful feeling. * Vivi "I was just being polite, of course I do what I want, heck...I'm the boss here! But I wanted to make you feel important too" he teased and poked the tip of Frankie's nose with his finger, just playing along with him. he sighs happily "I'm glad I have that effect on you. We all need a break from this madness from time to time, even a bad ass like you," he laughs and sits by Frankie, never Vivi taking his hand away from him. * Frankie "Of course ya do, sweetheart. And thankya fer considering my feelins, 's very kind'a ya," he squeezes Vivi’s hand affectionately, trying not laugh at the ‘badass’ thing. "An... yea. Breaks are good..." With all the flares and stress and horror, the only reason he hadn't crawled back into his liquor bottles by now was Vivi... Even today, the only thing that stopped him from attempting to drink away the agony was that Vivi’s house was closer than a bar.. God... was this man really the only thing holding him together? He leans on Vivi. Sighs. Maybe that wasn't so bad. "So. Now that you an’ I are stuck tagether fer a spell, is there anythin’ you'd like ta do? Movie? Food, singin, dancin? I bet we could make do like this~" he says playfully. dawww * Vivi pets Frankie, careful to avoiding messing his slick hair. He was very relieved having Frankie with him, safe and out of trouble. Wish he could say the same about Yuki, but he’s as stubborn as a mule and won’t stay put no matter how much he’s told. Really, those two always managed to make Vivi worry. Dang kids.... But Frankie was easier to talk to. Vivi snaps out of his thoughts as Frankie asks him what he wanted to do. He felt like singing and dancing, though going to a movie sounded nice... but with people and their unpredictable vibes, that could be very dangerous. "You know I get really flustered when I sing....but I like the idea. Also, dancing sounds good right now, though I'm sure how it will affect my extra spacey vibe" he chuckles. * Frankie "Flustered?? Aw, that's no good... I heard ya the one time, it was jus’ lovely..." Really, he's itching to sing as much as he can before another flare makes it impossible. "But let's jus’ have some fun. Dancin then? What style wouljya like, sweetypie?" the room will be space = w = * Vivi "To be honest, I really like.... LOVE singing, but knowing people will listen makes me quite nervous..." He actually really, really wanted to sing a bit, and...Frankie had already heard him sing before...so it would be like singing with his ghosts?... No big deal, right? "OH WHAT THE HECK! let's sing and dance and enjoy this day!..... YEAH!" He holds Frankie's hand and stands up, looking decided and ready to strike. He wasn't sure what he wanted to sing nor dance though. "Uhmm....I....I don't know, what would you like, hon.?" And then I was not able to stop listening to honeybee, stupid cute robots and awesome song yea me too.... * Frankie "You love it?? Oh honeybunny, me too! Please, please I'd love to sing with ya. It'd make my week!" He doesn't want to push Vivi into something he doesn't want to do, not after he's done him this huge service, but if his friend ''likes singing-? "You will?!" He exclaims joyfully and a shower of colorful sparkles escape from his mouth into the room. "Oh... well, I sposse out styles ain't too well matched... swing an croonin comes natural to me, but honey, for you I'd try anything~" dang, I dont know what they could dance and sing sob idk either … if you pick something not in his style, he will totally try hard to learn it owo the problem is I don't know shit, what are dance styles - v - * Vivi opens wikipedia bellydance together lol AAHHAHAHSJDDHFKJSGSSD I would die laughing if they dance that he would try for Vivi =w= yeah, but belly dance requires them to be separated in order to dance, and that will not be good for Frankie aw... * Vivi flushes "A-ah yeah!" said nervously, he still had his doubts about singing, but if it meant so much to Frankie then he would do it damnit. "Awww Frankie that's so sweet of you, but sadly my dances require us to be apart, and I don't want you to be in pain....oh I know, you know a lot of dances for two people." weh sorry, I couldn't decide <:( they should sing honeybee......just sayin' =w= * Frankie "Well... There's always the waltz we practiced a few times?" As far as he knew, that was the only partner style Vivi was familiar with. That was really quite all right with Frankie, who just loved a good waltz. "Ya know, after this flare business, we gotta share more dances. It's high time, I think." If they ever end. * Vivi "Oh goodie! Yes that sounds like a fantastic idea. I can’t wait, I would love to try more dances with you." he snaps his fingers and one of his ghosts floats to the stereo, waiting for Vivi's signal to turn it on "There's this song I heard other day, it's quite nice and could work, but if you want we can use a song of your choosing." 6 u 6 eee * Frankie "Na, sweetheart I'd love ta hear somethin’ you picked out," he remarks happily, continuing to cling to Vivi and his healing vibe like a life raft... He hopes this won’t mess with his form while dancing...He looks at the ghost with anticipation, nods nervously to it, proud that he only trembles slightly with the gesture. "At yer leisure, Miss or Mister Ghost.” * Vivi "It’s called Honeybee. Do you know it?" Vivi's ghosts giggles and presses the button. A soft, pleasant guitar melody starts playing. "It's a really cute song." He places a hand on Frankie's shoulder, the other remains holding his hand. * Frankie "Oh... oh hey, I like that- ahh- Vi, that's real pretty!" He'd never heard it, no... He takes up Vivi eagerly and deftly guides the pair into the patterns of the waltz, adjusting for the tempo. * Vivi "It sure is..." he replies happily, and begins humming the song quietly as they danced around the room. Singing still made him quite nervous, but dang, it was Frankie in front of him. He already heard him sing, this shouldn't be hard... Vivi sighs and takes a deep breath to calm down, and a few moments later he begins singing. “You didn't have to look my way, your eyes still haunt me to this day, but you diiii-id. Yes, you did...” Both vibes react, his healing grows more powerful, his nebula hair becomes like a mirror to space, showing a very colorful view full of stars and constellations. His feet leave black spots on the floor that expand and cover it entirely before crawling over the walls. It looked like they were waltzing in space now, it was quite a show. planets on the wall, yo. oh.... how pretty....... * Frankie takes note of every mistake Vivi makes, every slight posture nuance, each misstep... but when Vivi hums, he finds he cares much, much less about it all. And he’s overwhelmed with that intense need to join in the music- but he doesn't have to live with it gnawing at him today... Frankie hums a low, rich harmony to Vivi's clear melody... the air grows cool and pleasant, and the starlight brightens when his voice combines with Vivi's. “You didn't have to say my name... Ignite my circuits and start a flame.. But you dii-id” As he increases his volume, something clicks... He realizes that this breath vibe he’d thought was erratic was simply never meant to be built with dancing; it's a singing vibe.... *Vivi & Frankie join together at the chorus, “Oh, Turpentine erase me whole, Cause I don't want to live my life alone... Well, I was waiting for you all my liiife...” Vivi just follows Frankie's lead, far too focused on the song, the lyrics, the voice of his friend joining him now, it was all so peaceful, almost unreal. "Set me free, my...honey-bee~" he continues. Such a beautiful song, it made the stars and planets dance on the walls and around them with the song. “Honey-bee...” Vivi looked at Frankie, still singing happily, his heart felt warm and at ease. His friend was such a fine gentleman. * Frankie is unspeakably happy to sing once again with someone he cared about... even without his natural singing vibe, he felt closer to Vivi than ever before, despite all that they'd already been though... "You didn't have to smile at me... Your grin's the sweetest that I've ever seen.. But you di~id... Yes, you did" And the song is simple and beautiful, and the unfamiliar lyrics come easily to him... He'd always had a weird knack, since V-day... "You didn't have to offer your hand~ Cause since I've kissed it I am at your comma~aand... But you diiiid...." * Vivi was surprised how well Frankie was with the lyrics of a song he never heard before. He even felt a little jealous... but very happy to sing together. "Ohh, Turpentine erase me whooole" he followed this song, lyrics reminding him of himself. "I dooon't wa-ant to live my life aloone," the words felt like they were coming right out of his mind, others from his heart. "I was waiting for you all my liiiiife", he blushed from that previous thought, what was he saying... gosh, how silly of him... he’ll just ignore that silly part of him... but it was hard, having Frankie so close to him didn't let him concentrate....screw that, let's enjoy this "Ooohhhh myyyy...." * Vivi 's kokoro is confused and going doki doki. Halp awww * Vivi sob * Frankie "Let me be, my honeybee~.... Honeybee~..." His voice goes low, supporting Vivi just as he did in the dance... The song is so perfect... beautiful, but very melancholic and bittersweet...somehow nostalgic, despite it’s unfamiliarity... But he knows that this can't last forever... when the flares left them to their miserable little lives, music would once more be forbidden to him.... His voice becomes heavier... "Hello goodbye, twas nice to know you, how I find myself without you? That I'll never know... I let myself go..." Frankie's tone is thick with emotion, and their duet gains a fittingly somber heaviness... He watches Vivi with eyes full of love and sadness. * Vivi continued smiling as he was singing together with Frankie, this was the first time he ever sang with somebody. It was amazing, he was enjoying it more than he had expected, his heart beating faster for some reason. He had that feeling of butterflies flying inside his belly, but it’s nice..."Hello Goodbye, I'm rather crazy and I never thought I was crazy." But he couldn't help but feel a little low at the lyrics. He never paid much attention to them until now, they were really cute yet sad "But. What. Do. I Knoooooow?" He unconsciously leans further into Frankie, feeling his warmth closer to him. "I let myself goooooo" Vivi's space vibe reacting much emotion in both the song and dance. The stars danced around them gracefully shining with each high note. Vivi couldn't help but look Frankie in the eyes with....he wasn't sure with what emotion to describe this, not that he wanted to think much about it. * Vivi needs a slap back to reality 6___6 nooo... he is space. He can space out =w= .........LOL *They harmonize again, “Hello Goodbye, Twas nice to know you, how I find myself without you, that’ I’ll never know. I let myself go... Hello Goodbye, I'm rather crazy, and I never thought I was crazy..” * Frankie “But what do I know? I let myself go...” He sings the deep base of the acappella ending with Vivi, but his voice becomes rough as he begins to choke up... He wanted this life... this was how it was all supposed to be, this had been the point of the war, he'd thought back then... Just doing everything you possibly could with your partner... it wasn't violent, it wasn't nightmarish... it was beautiful. It wasn't about hurting other people, it wasn't about anyone, except you and your partner... even without vibe... His eyes glimmer with the sparkling galaxy around them, he floats in it with Vivi... the feeling was indescribable... He felt old and young, sad but unbelievably happy... He looks to Vivi, familiar beauty, yet with something extraordinary, alien... But outside, nothing has changed. It's merely the singing that's woken up something Frankie hadn't even realized was missing. He watches Vivi's tender expression as they finish the song together... Hello Goodbye, Twas nice to know you How I find myself without you Hello Goodbye, I'm rather crazy And I never thought I was crazy Hello Goodbye, Twas nice to know you How I find myself without you Hello Goodbye, I'm rather crazy And I never thought I was crazy... directly to the feels, it's a critical hit, system failure x u x sob its just this song.. * Vivi The stars shine one more time before the song ends, so bright and beautiful, the perfect ending for this. Vivi sighs as he finishes singing and the dance ends. That...that was amazing, it was hard to believe it'd been real. His heart’s racing and his stomach is doing back flips. Flushed, he looked down, leaning his head on Frankie's chest, hiding his flustered expression. "Gosh, I'm so out of shape.... I haven’t been dancing that much lately, much less singing, thanks to the flares.” He smiled, unsure why he felt like this...maybe it was something he didn't want to understand, but it was really nice.... Part of him was afraid of feeling this way. “You never know when something could go wrong!" he jokes, still hiding... He just needs to ignore these emotions right now... but for some reason he couldn't look at Frankie without feeling like his heart was going to burst. "But thanks for putting up with me, this was very nice!" He forces himself to look up and smile at his friend "It was awesome, Frankie!" * Vivi punches his heart, go away. Gooooooooooooooooo, this should not be wehhhhh awww * Frankie still feels so far away... As if the world had disappeared except for him and Vivi. He loves this place... But it fades away with the last notes of the song. He sighs into the silence and the room fills with brilliant gold sunlight, mixing with Vivi's nebula. Frankie pants softly, encircling Vivi in his arms. He barely hears what his partner says, so focused on Vivi’s body, his breathing, his rhythm... Put up with-? The casual conversation returns Frankie from his almost spiritual moment. "Are- are you actually apologizin for your performance...?" he asks distantly, a faint smile on his face. His expression clears and he drifts back to earth. "Yea... yea, that was real awesome, sweetie." Words feel so limited, after the song and dance. He can't begin to express his feelings now. Maybe he shouldn't even try... Frankie smiles and hugs Vivi.. it doesn't get his message across at all, but it's a start... Frankie you high - u - actually yea... he hasn't really sang in two years... he loves it as much as dancing, and duet’s like, his ultimate love.... * Vivi \o/ FREAKING SCORE lmfao * Vivi covers his face with his hands and starts giggling nervously, close enough to Frankie that his healing vibe simply spills onto him. "Gosh, singing with someone is really awesome. We should do it more often" he giggles, though the invitation is serious. * Frankie finally starts to notice Vivi's giddy behavior. He smiles, feeling... pride? No...much better than that... worthy of being loved. His constant companions, self loathing and shame, seem to have abandoned him for the night. "I would love nothin in the world better, honeybunny..." Of course, he knows better than to get his hopes up for the future, but tonight, he'll enjoy this. So much. He smiles suddenly. " Honeybunny, you and the song ya picked got somethin in common... what do ya think, my honeybee~?" he hums affectionately, unabashedly corny. * Vivi laughs "Yeah, that was my plan all along, I wanted you to make a pun from my nickname" he laughs, of course he didn't plan any of this it....kinda just happened. He was happy for it... "Frankie you are silly, you know that? I like that about you," he says, amused. Frankie was indeed acting sillier than usual right now. Must be his healing vibe kicking in with morphine or something, yeah. That sounds about right. * Frankie "Hehehe- so devious~ all yer hard work paid off, din't it??" He jokes back at Vivi. He's completely forgotten about the pain that Vivi’s keeping it at bay. His world was too good right now, there's no room for that anguish... "Silly? Me? ...well, yea, I tried ta kick the habit years ago, but it jus’ seems ta follow me wherever I go..." He cracks a big grin. "So? You think you'll do more singin in the future? Not jus with me?" He hopes so, in case he can’t join Vivi for it... * Vivi "I...I'm not sure....I don't really have a reason to sing with other people. It's not like I could just start singing out of nowhere at any time... but... I will give it a shot if it seems right for a good song. Sure! why the heck not!" * Frankie “You need a reason?? Because it’s thrillin’! Because it’s part’a music, and music’s part of us! And ‘cause... yer voice is part’a who ya are... right? And yer voice’s beautiful...” He sighs and hugs the small dancer close, the song still running through his head as Vivi keeps the pain away. Category:RP Category:Frankie Category:Vivi Category:Solar Flares